


Marvel-ous Meetings

by cardcaptorjames



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gen, M/M, marvel imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardcaptorjames/pseuds/cardcaptorjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison Cruz dreamed of being able to work in New York.  He decides to go to the park to clear his head for tomorrow's interview. He meets an enigmatic and charming man in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Reader, 
> 
> This is my first fic. I just really wanted to post this after a very fun Shamchat with someone playing Matt Murdock. In honor of that moment I will be following the chat format. So whoever you are thanks! I have tried to edit it as much as I can. Thanks for dropping by and I hope you enjoy this.

Me and Daredevil

Thursday afternoon, late. Sunset is in full swing  
Scene: Addison is sitting in park bench distracted by his thoughts while humming to the tune of Defying Gravity from Wicked when a blind guy sits with him.  
Cast: Matt Murdock, Addison Cruz and a park bench.  
Situation: First Meetings

Matt Murdock: Evening  
Me: Oh hi good evening  
Me: *texting my brother while sitting on a park bench*  
Matt Murdock: *he reaches out, feeling for the edge of the bench before lowering himself down, putting his cane between his legs.*  
Me: *Notices the cane and sunglasses*  
Me: Cool cane.  
Matt Murdock: Thanks, it's the third one I've been through this month *he smiles wryly, looking straight ahead*  
Me: Why? It looks really sturdy to be damaged so easily. *laughs* I just made a rhyme.  
Matt Murdock: Ah, I just keep misplacing them *he chuckles glancing briefly in the direction of her voice*  
Me: That's too bad... maybe you get one of those Seeing Eye dogs instead.  
Matt Murdock: Not really a dog person.  
Me: Well I love dogs, I miss mine every day. But I guess to each his own. Plus you won't get the whacking abilities of a cane if you have a Seeing Eye dog.  
Matt Murdock: *laughs loudly at that.. tilting his head back* That's true enough..  
Me: I'm Addison by the way. Addison Cruz. *Offers my hand for him to shake and suddenly remembers the person is blind*

*awkward silence*

Matt Murdock: You, uh, we're trying to shake my hand weren't you?  
Me: Oh...Well.. yes... sorry.. wait how did you know?  
Matt Murdock: *shrugs it off* It happens a lot.  
Me: Sorry I didn't mean to like offend you.  
Matt Murdock: No, no. It happens to the best of us. I'm Matt. Matt Murdock.  
Me: Cool last name. *takes his hand and shakes it* Nice to meet you Matt.  
Matt Murdock: *he smiles warmly as his hand is taken and gives my hand a fair shake of his own* So, what are you waiting for out here? Forgive me for implying but this place can get a little rough in the evenings.  
Me: No, I'm not waiting for anything. I’m just chillin' and clearing my thoughts. Don't worry I have like 3 tazers and a pepper spray in my bag, also a rape whistle. So I think I'm good.*chuckles*  
Matt Murdock: That's good just keep safe.  
Me: What about you? Not that I'm implying or anything. Because your cane looks like to can raise hell to anyone that pisses you off. *I giggle a bit*  
Matt Murdock: Turnabout's a fair play isn't it? Yeah, I can... take care of myself.  
Me: So do you have like a paralyzing dart inside the cane?  
Matt Murdock: *he outright grins* You never can tell. Blind men can be very suspicious.  
Me: Well you look alright to me.  
Matt Murdock: *just smiles mysteriously*  
Me: So what brings you here on this bench? Not that I don’t like talking to someone, but there are a lot of free benches nearby?  
Matt Murdock: *he smiles and looks straight ahead* I heard someone humming a song and thought he was good. I wanted to get to know the singer.  
Me: *blushes* Well..I.. uhm... thanks I guess... although I know for a fact that my singing voice is not good. Is one of your conversation topics about flattering someone?  
Matt Murdock: You do realize that being blind makes my hearing really good *grins as he turns his head toward me*.  
Me: Well I should also point out what you said earlier "Blind men can be very suspicious. " *I said smiling a bit at the conversation we're having*  
Matt Murdock: To which I would quote what you said "Well you look alright to me."  
Me: Touché oh mighty one. *I said and started laughing*  
Matt Murdock: *joins in the laughter and tilting his head a bit*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison continues to chat with Matt Murdock. Conversations turn to food, jobs and other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I was done with the next set, I decided to post this. Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions. :)

Thursday night. Streetlights are on. Stars are coming out.  
Scene: Addison continues to chat with Matt.  
Cast: Matt Murdock, Addison Cruz, Joe and a very delicious Cubano.  
Situation: Conversations 

Me: So aside from dishing out flattery. What else do you do in your life? *I asked very curious about this person*  
Matt Murdock: I'm a lawyer.  
Me: Oh so that's why. *I nodded when I heard him say it*  
Matt Murdock: Why what? *he asked looking at me*  
Me: Why you have such a way with words. *I chuckle a bit*  
Matt Murdock: *grins* Your turn. What brings you to New York?  
Me: Well if you must know. I'm here to apply for work at Stark towers.  
Matt Murdock: Fan boy of the Avengers?  
Me: Uhm... sort of... maybe a little... *I said awkwardly*  
Matt Murdock: I can sense your heart is racing *he turns to face me*  
Me: Well fine I am a fan boy but this was the only job I found online which gave me a temporary visa to go here. *I said rather forcefully*  
Matt Murdock: You’re not from around here?  
Me: Yeah. I grew up in Manila, Philippines.  
Matt Murdock: Welcome to America then, land of the free and home to blind men with paralyzing dart canes.  
Me: *chuckles a bit* So, don't you lawyers like work into the night thinking how to win this big case or that big case.  
Matt Murdock: *chortles* Luckily I don't have a big case tonight so I'm free to roam the streets.  
Me: *saying jokingly* Why aren't I the lucky one having such a hotshot cute lawyer sitting beside me.  
Matt Murdock: You think I'm cute? *furrows his eyebrows*  
Me: *blushes a bit* Well yeah you are. It may not matter much... but you know compliments are kind of uplifting.  
Matt Murdock: *smiles a bit confused* Thanks. I'd return the favor but.. *points to his eyes*  
Me: *looks at his watch* Gosh is that the time? *it was close to 8 pm*  
Matt Murdock: What time is it?  
Me: It's quarter to eight. I should probably go now, I have an interview tomorrow.  
Matt Murdock: Wow didn't realize it was a bit late. Do you want to grab something to eat? I know a place nearby.  
Me: *surprised* Oh uhm... maybe next time... I'm not that hungry *stomach grumbles*  
Matt Murdock: *laughs* I guess you’re gonna have to change your answer. *raises and eyebrow*  
Me: *blushes deeply clearly embarrassed* Ok uhm. Let's go then. This is going to be weird to ask but lead the way.  
Matt Murdock: *stands up and readies his cane* This way then *starts to walk away*  
Me: *while walking* New York is a nice city.  
Matt Murdock: Unless you count out the mugging and crime and also alien invasions. *smiles sardonically*  
Me: My my aren't we a cynical. Well you do live here longer than me so I guess you know it all.  
Matt Murdock: *chuckles* Not all.  
Me: *fake gasps* What!? You have something you do not know? That is preposterous. That is impossible. That is a huge anomaly.  
Matt Murdock: *smiles mischievously* I don't know your number.  
Me: *shocked and starts to blush* Oh uhm... well.. *stammers*  
Matt Murdock: *looks a bit concerned* Sorry too forward huh?  
Me: *still stammering* Uhm it's just... nothing... *writes it down on a piece of paper* Oh wait how would you... *thinks hard on how to say without offending him*  
Matt Murdock: *grins at Addison’s dilemma* It's ok to write it down. I can have my assistant look at it.  
Me: *sighs with relief a bit* Here *hands him the piece of paper*  
Matt Murdock: *pockets it inside his jacket* Now I know everything *smirks while looking ahead*  
Me: *rolls eyes* you’re not even sure if I wrote down the correct number.  
Matt Murdock: *laughs* you’re not a pretty good liar then.  
Me: Ok fine... *sees a group of food trucks* Oh my stars... Are those food trucks?  
Matt Murdock: Yes. Best place to get the greasiest and oiliest but most definitely tastiest food in New York.  
Me: *feels really excited* Oh my this is amazing!  
Matt Murdock: Think of it as my welcoming gift *starts to walk to the nearest food truck*  
Me: *follows him* Oh God... is that a Cubano it smells glorious. *enjoying the smell*  
Matt Murdock: Yes... best Cubano this side of New York... isn't that right Joe. *turns to the food truck*  
Joe: Damn right Matt... *he said jovially* Oh we have a new guy here. *gesturing to me*  
Matt Murdock: Fresh from the Pacific Joe. Why don’t we welcome him with your tastiest Cubano.  
Me: Yes please. I've never had a Cubano before.  
Matt Murdock: Your in luck these really are the best in town. *hands me a Cubano*  
Me: How much *I asked as I tried to get my wallet from my bag*  
Matt Murdock: No it's my treat. Welcoming gift. remember?  
Me: Oh okay... who am I to say to free food?  
Matt Murdock: *smiles as they walk towards a bench*  
Me: *sits down* This looks real good.  
Matt Murdock: *he reaches out, feeling for the edge of the bench before lowering himself down, putting his cane between his legs. again* It really is.  
Me: Thanks for this. Your really awesome *takes a bite of the Cubano* Good lord.. this is amazeballs  
Matt Murdock: *takes a bite of his Cubano* Nothing but the best for the newbie in New York.  
Me: *smiles*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison and Matt continue there conversation over Cubanos and orange sodas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> Here's the next chapter.. Hope you guys enjoy. :)

Still Thursday night.  
Scene: Addison continues to chat with Matt.  
Cast: Matt Murdock, Addison Cruz.  
Situation: Conversations and walks

Me: I need a drink. *after taking a bite from his Cubano* What would you like? *looking at Matt*  
Matt Murdock: No I'll get it *he started standing up but you stop him*  
Me: No it's okay, I'll get it just sit there and guard my Cubano from prying hands *I said in my fake serious tone*  
Matt Murdock: Sure thing, I'll guard it with my life *chuckles*  
Me: Good. I'd hate to kill you after if you lose my Cubano *laughs in a villainous way* Any preferred drink?  
Matt Murdock: Whatever your having *he said smiling*  
Me: You sure about that? *I said silkily*  
Matt Murdock: Positive.  
Me: *returns with 2 orange sodas* Here you go. I've put in a straw for you as well. *sits back down* Thank you for guarding my Cubano.  
Matt Murdock: Don't mention it. *takes a sip of the drink* Orange soda?  
Me: Yes why? *continues to eat my Cubano*  
Matt Murdock: Nothing *an amused and incredulous smile is plastered on his face*  
Me: I can see your smile Matt. What's so amusing about an orange soda?  
C'mon.  
Matt Murdock: I was thinking that drinks would be more in the line of a cold beer *he said chuckling while he continues to eat the Cubano*  
Me: Well I did ask you what you wanted *rolls my eyes*  
Matt Murdock: No need to be snippy. It's really cute though.  
Me: Whatever Mr. Lawyer.  
Matt Murdock: *raises his can* Cheers to meeting cute and interesting people.  
Me: *blushing I raise my glass and taps his* Cheers to that.  
Matt Murdock: *finishes his Cubano* That was really good.  
Me: *burps loudly* Oops.. Excuse me. *feels embarrassed*  
Matt Murdock: *laughs out loud*  
Me: Sorry I couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried. *stops and realizes what he said.  
Matt Murdock: You just had to let it go huh? *raising an eyebrow while asking me*  
Me: God, how do you know this song?  
Matt Murdock: I think the proper question is, how could anyone not know this song? *he says matter of factly*  
Me: True *chuckles*  
Matt Murdock: That was an awesome burp though.  
Me: Whatever Matt.  
Matt Murdock: No I'm serious it sound so fulfilling while mine *burps softly*  
Me: That was pathetic. *laughs*  
Matt Murdock: I told you it was not as fulfilling as yours *joins in the laughter*  
Me: *sighs and looks at his watch* I should really be getting home now. It's kinda late.  
Matt Murdock: Can I walk you home? *he asks as he stands up and readies his cane*  
Me: *looks surprised* Oh uhm.. it's pretty late and I don't want to hassle you by going off your usual route. And.. uhm *tries to think of a way to say that he will be alone on the way back and he might not be safe after walking me home without offending him*  
Matt Murdock: You’re worried that I would be alone walking back since I'm blind and your trying to think of a way to say it without offending me? *he asked with an amused smile on his face*  
Me: Uh... yeah *I said to him*  
Matt Murdock: I told you I can take care of myself. Plus paralyzing darts in my cane remember?  
Me: Ok fine but if you get the chance text me?  
Matt Murdock: Sure thing *offers his hand* Shall we?  
Me: Why thank you kind sir *I said in my fake British voice* I do believe we shall *reaching for his hand and stands up*  
Matt Murdock: Lead the way *he gestures to the path*  
Me: *starts walking out of the park*  
Matt Murdock: So you live near here?  
Me: Yup. Just a 2-3 minute walk. *I notice we're standing shoulder to shoulder. He was quite tall*  
Matt Murdock: Are you nervous tomorrow?  
Me: Uhm... actually yes... I really want to do well and get the job. Any job there would be awesome. I'm not picky.  
Matt Murdock: If they invited you to an interview then they are considering you so don't be too nervous.  
Me: Thanks.  
Matt Murdock: And I think they would be dumb if they don't hire you. Your pretty awesome *says nonchalantly*  
Me: *blushes* Yeah right. You like knew me for a little over 4 hours and you are sprouting sonnets about me. Flatterer  
Matt Murdock: It's not flattery it's the truth.  
Me: *awkward fidgeting* Uhm so were here. Thanks for walking me home that was really nice of you.  
Matt Murdock: I'm glad I didn't take one of those hotshot cases. I met an amazing person *winks at me*  
Me: It was nice meeting you to I enjoyed the Cubano *blushes* Goodnight, text me when you get home.  
Matt Murdock: Will do mom *smirks*. Night *smiles and waves at me*  
Me: *internally dies*


End file.
